The present invention relates to a carrying box or housing type of manual portable stapler for offices and the like. Ordinary office staplers are well known and, as to structural implementation and handling, they have a common stem with a tool, such as pliers, tongs and the like, which have more aesthetic and functional characteristics as a workshop article than an office article. Additionally, in the scissors type of stapler, as the stapling operation produces a horizontal and vertical displacement of the anvil base on which the staples are closed, giving rise to difficulty in centering the stapling operation.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.